Be my Treat
by Shattered.Ruby
Summary: Summary: L takes a job at a sweets shop hoping to get some free sweets but instead get’s something sweeter L/Light four-shot! Two lemons though none first chapter slight limey though!
1. The Candy Transfer

**This idea just popped in my head out of no where so please forgive me. Relax though it's a four-shot and it will not interfere with any of my multi-chaptered fics. ** **My first death note fic woo hoo! Please press that little submit review button when you finish reading thanks Shattered.Ruby**

**Title: Be my treat**

**Pairing: L/Light**

**Summary: L takes a job at a sweets shop hoping to get some free sweets but instead get's something sweeter L/Light four-shot!** **Two lemons though none first chapter slight limey though!**

**Chapter one–**

**The Candy Transfer!**

This is not what he wanted... To be monitored twenty four seven and get checked for sweets when you leave so not according to plan. L was behind a candy counter trying to sneak a peanut butter cup when DING! He jumped up and hit his head on the counter causing Jelly Bean canisters and Gum balls to fall off and bust open. He watched as the colored candy rolled across the form. He cursed as he rubbed his head and stood up in his usual hunched form.

"What would you like?" he said while staring at a fat little boy who was eyeing the sweets around him with awe.

"What would you pick?" the boy asked while raising a brow. L sighed as he answered.

"Personally I like everything." he tapped his fingers on the glass.

"Um gee well I don't know?" The boy gave a loud chuckle and browsed through the store. L walked over to the mirror and looked at his appearance. He was warring a bright pink shirt and a pink hat that had a gum ball machine on the top. To top it off in gold letters it said Treats and Sweets.

He walked back to the pondering boy and rolled his eyes. He glanced around then popped the peanut butter cup in his mouth.

"Eh erm!" L turned around to lock eyes with his barrel bellied rosy cheeked beady eyed boss who wore a plum colored suit.

"Third time this week spit!" spit the candy into the trash can.

"Good boy!" with that said the jolly man walked away back into his office but before he was completely out of sight he said

"When your done serving this customer clean the counters!" He groaned and ran his hands through his dark hair.

"Yeah." when he was sure his boss was out of sight he chewed the other half of the peanut butter cup and stole a tiny piece of cream cake.

"I've made my choice!" the boy exclaimed.

"Okay what is it?"

"You look gloomy what's the dark stuff under your eyes, you sleep?"

"Just tell me what you want!?"

"Coconut clusters!" he walked over to the other side of the room and filled the bag with coconut clusters.

"That'll be 3.25!" he said boredly.

The boy handed him the money then skipped out of the Sweet Shop.

L grabbed the rag and started to clean the counters and mutter to himself. He heard another ding . H watched as a boy no taller than himself walked into the shop. He had light brown hair and honey colored eyes.

"Have any Job applications here?" the teen asked. L shoved a jaw breaker in his mouth then nodded.

"Of course we do!" said the plum suit wearing boss as he picked up the trash can and gestured for L to spit.

"You should really stop walking hunched over like that!" his bossed hissed.

"What is your name?"

"Light ." he said offhandedly as he took the application that was being handed to him.

"We only have three requirements:

1. Eat nothing without paying for it"

e to work on time

3.Have a happy demeanor "

He glared at L as he spoke. He shifted over to Light and smiled he reached over the counter and shook his hand.

"Basically don't do what he does!"

"I don't need to fill this out?"

"Nope!" he tore the sheet in two then handed him the bright pink shirt and a gum ball hat.

"I hope you do well!" with that the boss left back to his office. L simply sighed and continued cleaning the counter.

"What am I suppose to do?" Light asked as he pulled off his shirt and pulled on the pink one.

"Man the register." he said as he took a broom and began to sweep the floor. Light nodded and went to the register. He glanced around the Sweet shop it was pretty organized. Bakery goods and soda pop machines on one side. Candy, and a multi flavored ice cream dispenser stacked along the whole wall and of course bright red topped tables and chairs set up across checkered floor.

Ding, Ding!

"Do I?"

"You do it!" L said as he took a tray fresh cupcakes and set them down and began decorating them.

"Hi what would you like?" he looked at the elderly woman and her Granddaughter and smiled.

"Could I have a banana cream pie, and what would you like dear?"

"Chocolate Ice cream!" the little girl squealed.

"Okay be right back!" he ran over to L who just had finished decorating the Cupcakes and was eating one. Light stared at the frosting around his mouth then shook his head.

"Where are the banana cream pies?" he asked. L pushed the last piece of cupcake in his mouth with one finger and licked his lips.

"Under the big red sign that says pies!" Light was taken aback.

"Hey it's my first day I'm not stupid."

"Your customers are waiting..." Light fast walked over to pies and cursed inwardly

_What the hell was I thinking staring at him like that?_

"Let's see chocolate, sweet potato, apple, pumpkin, lemon oh here it is!" He grabbed the banana cream pie and set it on the counter. He walked over to the machine and looked for the dispenser that had the label Chocolate over it. He grabbed a Sugar cone and moved his hand in a circular motion to get it in the right shape. It was starting to get to tall.

"How do you turn it off!?" he said starting to panic.

"Red button and black lever..." L said as he resorted the chocolate candies.

"It's not working!" He jabbed on the lever and pressed frantically on the button. The machine started vibrating then a wave of Ice cream shot out on his face. It dripped down his face and onto his shirt he wiped it off with one hand and held the cone with the other. The machine had stopped.

"You were suppose to both the button and lever at the same time..."

"You should have told me that!"

"Your customers..."

Light cursed under his breath as he walked with the chilling treat over him. He handed them the Ice cream and pie then pushed a few buttons on the cash register.

"That will be 11.32!" he said while grabbing a towel to wipe off his face his and shirt.

"Here you go!" the lady said as she handed her grand daughter the cone and took the pie.

He pressed the Drawer key but it didn't open he pressed it again it still remained shut. He leaned over it and pressed harder it jutted out and struck him in the stomach. He stumbled back and slipped on the candy L spilled earlier that he forgot to clean up he landed on his back.

"Oh yeah I forgot to clean that up..." Light simply huffed got up and put the money in the drawer and handed the woman her recite. She smiled and gave him a worried look and left with her granddaughter.

L went behind light with a broom and started sweeping up the candy from behind the counter when he was finished he laughed lowly.

"You find this amusing!?" Light said as a piece of melted Ice cream rolled down from his hair onto his face.

"Very." L said as he laughed lowly again and picked up a piece of taffy and plopped it into his mouth.

"Eh erm!" The plump man handed L the trash can and L rolled his eyes as he spit it out and grumbled to himself.

"I don't care if you're the best worker I've ever had one more SWEET without buying it your fired!" he yelled.

"Oh Light clean yourself up ok." with that he left.

Light sighed and went to the sink and ran water through his hair getting some of the ice cream off and cleaned himself up.

"You'll still have a big chocolate stain on your shirt you know..."

"I know!" Lights honey colored eyes now had a dark glint to them as he seethed in anger silently.

A couple of minutes later Light was sitting with his arms propped up by his elbows with his face resting on his palm as he stared boredly at the counter.

"Help me with decorating the cakes?" L asked as he felt Lights bored demeanor.

"Ok!" light perked up finding something to do!

They walked into the back of the store which was rather large considering how large the front of the store was. They stopped in front a huge oven and L handed Light some oven mittens.

"Didn't want you to burn yourself..."

"Very funny." Light said as he put on the mittens.

He reached in an pulled out a tray with a marble cake It smelled delicious.

"Mmm..."Light said as he took another sniff.

"Welcome to my world..." L said as he pulled out the last of the cakes. There were lemon, pound, chocolate ,vanilla, red velvet, and strawberry in this batch. Once they were on a cart he wheeled them over to a table.

"There are containers with Labels for each cake it has everything you need in there, there is a picture of what the Cake should look like so you don't get too creative..."

Light nodded and began with the red velvet cake. He was suppose to decorate it with cream cheese icing and candied roses and red sprinkles when he was done he gawked at the beauty of the cake.

"Done yet?" L asked he had already decorated seven of the cakes he had memorized how they are suppose to look.

"That was quick!" Light said with amazement.

"Yeah let's go back to the counter, you came here late so all of our regulars came others should start showing up soon..." L pushed the cart back into the sweet shop and placed them on display right under the cupcakes.

L grabbed a chocolate ball and plopped it into his mouth. Then they heard foot steps approaching.

"Spit it out you'll get caught!" Light said in a hushed tone L shrugged his shoulders and continued to chew slowly.

"Your ignorant!" he pulled L's shoulders forward and crushed there lips together. L's eyes widened a fraction as Light's tongue slipped into his mouth and stole the candy away. Light swallowed the candy then realized thee lips were still together he pulled away. L had a barely noticeable tint of pink on his cheeks. A fierce blush crept from his neck to his face. L stared into the honey colored eyes and waited for an explanation.

"Well you see if you get fired I'll wont know how to work anything and I'll be a wandering fool." Light finished dumbly.

"Okay..."

"Lunch break!" there Boss declared as he shuffled back into his office.

L breathed in deeply then out again. He couldn't help but miss the feeling of those lips ascended onto his. His mouth had a peculiar taste past the chocolate taste that is, it tasted like apples...

L went into the back to grab his lunch. Light however left the store to wander down the streets and pick something up to eat. He walked down the streets his hair lightly blowing in the wind ignoring the stares he got from people staring at the chocolate stain or gum ball hat.

He stopped at a small store and picked him up something to eat then walked back slowly to the Sweet shop. _He tasted strangely aside from the chocolate like I can't put my finger on it but I know what it is..._

Light soon arrived back at the Sweet Shop he saw L eating cheese cake.

"On the serious note do you always eat sweets!?"

"Maybe..."

"You are gonna get sick!" Light said as he sat across from him and opened his container and ate his sushi and rice.

He stabbed the Sushi then put it in his mouth then looked across the table at L. Who once again was on his last piece. He watched as he chewed the sweet slowly then licked his lips looking quite satisfied. L looked over to him.

"Seeing you eat all those sweets making me feel sick!" Light said trying to cover himself up for just being caught staring.

"Don't look!" L wiped his mouth and looked over to Light's container.

"What are you eating?" he asked.

"Sushi and Rice!" He took another mouthful and chewed.

"Nothing sweet at all..."

"Yup glad too!" L stared at L for a moment while pondering something over in his head then decided to speak.

"Do you like apples?" He looked at the table. Light had two pieces of rice sticking to his cheeks and his chopsticks with a piece of sushi raised to his mouth.

"Yeah there my favorite how did you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"You just tasted liked them..." he said bluntly.

"What?"

"When you transferred the candy from my mouth to yours your mouth tasted like apples..." he said in technical terms. He blushed slightly and just shifted into a more comfortable hunched position.

"You liked the taste?" Light said with a smirk.

"Don't give yourself too much credit..." Light stood and walked over to L and repeated himself his face dangerously close.

"You liked the taste?" L held his breath as he got up and walked backwards away from the gaining light. Light only smirked more and stopped at the front door and flipped the open sign to closed.

His back hit a wall and he actually stood up straight. Light pressed his chest against L's and ran his palm along his jaw.

"Would you like to taste apples again.?" he said seductively. L didn't reply instead he kissed him hard. Light didn't allow this for too long before he took control. He slid his tongue into that warm mouth and there tongues started fighting. He allowed L to suck on his tongue for a little bit then he slightly pulled away then gave L's lips a kiss.

"You know what you taste like?" L had another tint of pink on his cheeks as he shook his head.

"Cotton Candy!"

**Well there you have it chapter one is up please review and tell me if it's worth another chapterShattered.Ruby**


	2. I Want Your Honey Buns!

**Ok everyone I actually went over this chapter before posting it -claps-. Anyway I know you guys are reading seeing how I got that many alerts and only five reviews. But won't let it phase me any way let's get to the sweet shop. I make lemon as long as possible!**

**Title: Be my treat**

**Pairing: L/Light**

**Summary: L takes a job at a sweets shop hoping to get some free sweets but instead get's something sweeter L/Light four-shot!** **Two lemons though none first chapter slight limey though!**

**Chapter two**

**I Want Your Honey Buns!**

Light arrived at 10:00am like the boss said he should everyday since it was the summer and everyone would be stopping by. He ran his hand through his light brown hair as he walked in. He walked to the mirror adjusted his shirt which thankfully was now stainless and fixed his gum ball hat. L had promised he would let him dip caramel apples and frost the sugar cookies. He was well childishly excited and tired.

That's when he heard someone walk into the shop. It was L walking hunched over to the counter.

"You're here early?" Light said as he propped up his face with his elbows.

"Today is the only day I look forward to here..." L sat on a red stool and grabbed a couple of jelly beans from across the counter and plopped them in his mouth.

"Ah yes today is PAY DAY ! Sorry Light you get no check since you're still new, but the next pay day you will get paid." Light nodded understandingly and watched as L chewed on Jelly beans.

There Boss today was wearing a bright orange suit today personally, they would prefer the plum suit over the orange one. The rosy cheeked plump man walked over to L and handed him an envelope then went back into his office.

"He didn't get mad that you were eating candy without paying for it?" Light said as he raised a brow.

"Pay day is free sweets day..." He took another handful and plopped a few in his mouth.

"Dear lord!" Light said as he thought about how many sweets and candies L would eat today .

"You should take advantage of this situation..." L said as he grabbed a handful of gummy bears and started plopping them in his mouth.

"Ugh tired!" Light said as he buried his face in his arms and folded them.

"Eat candy it's sugar it'll wake you up..." L said as he nudged on Lights shoulder lightly.

"Or give me a stomach ache!" he said while lifting his face up only to have gummy bears shoved into his mouth. He glared at L as he put his hands on both sides of Lights face and forced him to chew.

"Good boy..." L said as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm going to get some doughnuts..." L said simply as he walked to the back. Light licked his lips then buried his face back into his arms. L came back shortly with two freshly made glazed doughnuts. Light sat back up again.

"Here..."L said as he placed the doughnuts on a napkin. He nodded and reached for one and started to eat it.

"Why aren't you eating?" Light asked as he finished the doughnut.

"Already had four but if you insist..." L reached for the doughnut but Light grabbed it and put it in his mouth .

"Your right I feel energized already!" Light said as finished the second doughnut.

"Really..."

"No."

DING!

A Soft Ball coach and eleven girls in there uniforms walked into the sweet shop while holding a golden trophy.

"Light you need the practice good luck..." L said as he went into the baking room in the back.

Lights eyes widened a fraction as he stared at all of the girls smiling and pointing around and jumping excitedly.

"Hey girls we won, get as much as you like and whatever you want!" the coach smiled and pumped her fist in the air.

"Yeah Team Shinigami!"they all yelled. The girls were wearing red shirts that had Shinigami written in white with black pants and red socks, with there numbers in white on the back.

"Who thought of that name..." He muttered to himself as they all approached the counter gawking at the beautiful sweet shop and it's contents.

A girl with curly orange hair freckles and green eyes walked up to him and smiled.

"Can I have Chocolate cake and Gob Stoppers...oh and a Coke!" she finished with the same sweet smile.

He nodded as he wrote it down on a yellow pad. Simple so far he thought happily.

"Okay now that are MVP has ordered now the rest!"

"Can I have a strawberry Milk Shake and Pound Cake!"

"Oh I want Apple pie and Liquorice!"

"Hmm, oh I know two cupcakes and a banana split!"

"Lemon pie and Jaw breakers oh and a Sprite!"

"Snickers Bar, Gummy worms and angle cake!"

Light was overwhelmed with all of the girls coming at him all at once shouting there requests. He looked behind them and spotted there coach going through player stats probably getting there batting averages.

"Okay one at a time!" Light declared scared that they would mob him.

"Me first!"

"No me!"

"MVP should go first!"

"Hey no fair it should be me!"

"Why you!?"

Light was gaining a head ache from all there high pitched voices. _Should I ask L no I won't all he's going to do is laugh at me and say I can never get it right!_

He put on a determined face as he raced around the store for filling every girls request till everyone got what they ordered except one . He panted and handed the girl her chocolate dipped cone and Jelly beans she smiled and sat down at a table.

"You tired..." L said as he appeared behind the counter.

"Yeah...I am!" he panted some more and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Too bad there's a Basketball team coming soon..."

"Are you serious!?"

"Just kidding..." Lights breathing pattern came back to normal and he plopped a chocolate cup in his mouth.

"Stress reliever isn't it?" L said as he leaned hunched against the wall. Light glared playfully and then rolled his eyes.

"Now I see why you eat it all the time..."

"No I just like sweets." L said as he closed his eyes and leaned on the wall more comfortably. They opened when he felt Light come closer. He peaked past Light and his dark hair to the girls who were too engrossed in there Sweets to look over to them.

"Light..."L started.

"You know what they need on the menu?" L shook his head and stared into Light's honey colored eyes. Light squeezed L's ass and smirked.

"This I'd buy it, is it on the menu?" Light asked. teasingly L stood up straight and pushed Light away and blushed deeply as he sat on the red stool behind the register . Light kissed L and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Childish..." L said as he walked to the Candy storage room and restocked.

_I'll have him screaming my name tonight..._

"Excuse me... miss?" Light said to the coach.

"Your Bill?"

"That'll be 75.67 " He said with a smile. She handed him the money then yelled to the girls

"Everybody finish what you have or take it with you on the Van Hustle, HUSTLE!"They all scurried out of the shop and into a black van.

Two hours passed and Light was becoming tired he needed a break all of the customers were wearing him out. Especially since this lady made him taste every flavor of Ice cream and then tell her which one would he recommend. Or this blonde chick who kept hitting on him and trying to seduce him by sucking on a lollipop. He NEEDED a break!

"Can I have a break Mr.M-"he was cut off as said boss coughed and entered the room.

"Light you know I hate my last name!"

"Sorry Boss!" he answered quickly.

"How many customers have you served?"

"Alot!"he answered quickly yet again.

"That's good no ones come you may take a break!"The bright orange suit wearing man said as he left_. _He walked into his office and dropped his orange pants and took off his jacket he turned his work out video up and started on his work out!

"I can feel the burn already!"Light heard his boss yell from his office_._

"That's strange it usually takes him seven minutes..." Light walked to the candy storage room and heard rummaging and a few munches. He walked in and the rummaging stopped. He flicked off the Light switch and locked the door. He smirked deviously to himself.

"You can turn the light on I know its you...there's only three people in the shop right now and if it's not you then things just got creepy..." L said aloud hoping that would hint Light to flick the switch on. As expected he did. Light walked over to L and gave him a big hug causing him to stand up straight. L's face was in the crook of Light's neck as he continued to hug him.

"You left me at the register without you!" Light said as he rubbed his hand up and down L's back and fake sobbed.

"Well aren't you a little girl without her doll..." L said as he laid his head on Light's shoulder.

"No I'm a Big Light without his L toy!" he saidHumoring L as he pulled away and gave L a kiss on the lips. He pulled away and L leaned into him again.Light quickly placed a _Sweet Tart _in his mouth L's weakness. L attacked his mouth and slipped his tongue in Light's mouth and stole the candy away while sucking the flavor off of his tongue. He mapped out his mouth for any tiny bits of candy left then pulled away but not without giving those lips a second kiss.

"It never fails still has the faint taste of apples..." Light pushed L against the wall and picked up his leg and wrapped it around his waist.

"Your not gonna tease me today are you?" Light said as he latched onto L's neck. L didn't respond only closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side for better access.

Light licked the creamy colored flesh of his neck then bit down. Which caused L to part his lips in a silent moan. _I should release some tension_ _I mean it couldn't hurt, and I want to please Light no matter how girly that sounds!_

"You want it?" Light said teasingly as he rubbed L's clothed crotch. L's Leg wrapped tighter around Light and his eyes snapped open. L nodded and kissed Lights lips harshly. They pulled each others bubble gum hats off and tossed them to the floor.

"You gotta tell me you want it!" Light said aggressively as he rubbed faster.

"Yes..." L said barely audible as he started panting.

"Yes what?" Light said as he licked his jaw while slipping his hand past the waist band of L's pants and fisting the heated organ fast.

"Fuck me!" L said as he wrapped his other leg around Light as Light lowered them to the floor.

"Much too much clothing!" Light murmured as he began to undress L. L turned his head away and blushed. When he was fully undressed he heard Light smile. _Who would have thought a guy who asks more superior than everybody was shy?_

Light removed his shirt and was about to remove his pants and boxers when he noticed L still wasn't looking his way.

"Look at me!" Light said as he ran his fingers through dark locks and kissed those succulent lips. One thought ran through L's mind _ So hot..._

L stared into Lights beautiful eyes then started undoing his belt buckle and pulling down his pants and boxers. Light kicked his pants and boxers off once they were down to his ankles then straddled L's nude body. He reached his head down and sucked on L's nipples. L moaned and arched his back as he swirled his tongue over his buds and licked all over his chest. L used his arm strength to push himself up and successfully seat, Light on his lap.

"Hey I'm going to top yo-" Light cut him self off when he felt the warm breath hit his erection. L lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the head of Light's erection. Light felt the warm moist heat surround his head and his eyes closed. L started sucking on the head then lowered his head to take more of him in. He grazed his teeth under the head and sucked harder. Causing Light to grip onto his dark locks while panting and grunting.

He started to bob his head up and down while sucking and occasionally humming which sent wondrous vibrations through Lights body. Light panted harder and looked at L through half lidded eyes and grabbed onto his shoulders and thrust his hips up so he could fuck his throat. L stopped and let light thrust into his throat. Light squeezed his eyes tighter as he allowed his dick to slip in and out of that waiting mouth sucking him harshly. L gripped light's hips and sucked hard while bobbing his head fast so Light wouldn't have to do the work. Light arms dropped from L's shoulders as he felt the intensity of the heat building up in the pit of his stomach. L took his mouth off of light's penis with a wet plop.

"Why...did...you...stop?" Light said in between pants he was so close." L didn't reply only laid back down causing Light to fall atop of him . Light gave him a hungry kiss, as understanding hit. He broke away from the kiss and raised three fingers. L took the fingers into his mouth and sucked loosely making sure to leave extra saliva. L removed his mouth from Light's fingers as he parted his legs. Light pushed one finger into the tight hole and watched as L's brows furrowed in discomfort.

"It'll feel weird at first." Light said as he moved the finger around, L nodded and he added a second one. He began to scissor around and loosen the almost loose hole. He added a third finger and L flexed a little. He wriggled around a bit then started pushing his fingers in and out. L felt pleasure yes but it wasn't as good as he t- L moaned loudly when he felt him hit something. Light pushed against that spot a couple of times . L was pushing his hips back and moaning trying to make light go faster harder deeper something!? Light smirked as he pulled his fingers out and heard something close to a whimper come out of L's throat. Light mounted himself on top of L when he saw Light's intention he opened his legs wider. Light slowly pushed the head into the tight but slightly loosened hole. When L felt the pain he tried to think of better thoughts like sugar cookies and how good this was going to feel.

"Good...stay... relaxed" Light said as he fully sheathed himself inside of L. L was in Hell waiting for the pain to subside. While on the other hand Light was in heaven, he had a tight ring at the base and an even tighter heated hole that was sucking him in relentlessly with his single thrust. Oh yeah the merchant who sells those fresh apples down the street isn't his favorite place to be anymore.

L pushed his hips back signaling for light to move after awhile. He started at a slow pace to adjust the feeling further for his L.

"Faster!" L said growing impatient as he felt a bruising grip on his hips and Light slide in and out faster.

"Nnnn Deeper Ah harder!" L said as he felt Light hit that spot, that heavenly spot so many times. Light was sweating horribly and his light brown hair was sticking to his forehead. L wrapped his legs around Light so he could go deeper. But he still was not satisfied. He became more demanding L didn't care if he sounded like a whore or not. All that mattered was the pleasure he was receiving.

"More just MORE!"L yelled. Light began to fuck L fast and hard ,with random patterns to his thrusts. His hormones kicked in and he began to ride L abusing his lovely spot. L just moaned and screamed his head off while Light grunted loudly. L's hair was soaked with sweat and the scent of sex started to fill the air. Light reached down and grabbed L's slightly spilling penis and pumped it with each thrust. L soon came eyes rolling back and body shaking violently with parted lips as he clung to Light. Who was still going until he felt L's body tighten and came as well deep inside L. Light rode out his orgasm while shaking and grunting hoarsely. He collapsed onto L who was still shaking from the pleasure soaring through his body.

Light ran his fingers through L's Dark hair and kissed his temple then his nose then his lips.

He stared at the panting beauty before him while slightly shaking.

"You should...sleep well...tonight ne?" Light said with a smirk. L simply leaned his head into the touch of Light's hand stroking his hair.

"I lo-" Light was cut off.

"Breaks over!" came the panting reply from there boss as he jogged back into his office and continued his work out.

"We should get dressed..." L said simply as he kissed light then shakily stood up and got dressed. Light got up and got dressed also and took a mop and cleaned up there "Mess".

"I have to finish restocking..." L said as he blushed a little and continued taking candies from boxes and placing them in the right place.

"Okay." Light simply said as he went to the cash register. There was a line of twelve people and relieved faces.

"Your back your boss said you would be off break soon!" the man in his mid thirties said with a small laugh.

"What would you like sir!" Light said in a happy tone he was in a really, really good mood!

But as he served each customer he couldn't stop his thought process. Was he really going to admit to L that he loved him? Did he really mean it? Deep down he knew the answer...

**How was the lemon terrible I know don't worry the next one will be better and the next chapter will be longer. Oh and I got a super hot theme for the next Lemon! Review and I may throw in more lime for chapter three! Oh shit I added in plot to this chapter I'm couldn't help it. Don't worry it won't turn out like my other fic the one that was suppose to be 10 but now is 18 chapters Shattered.Ruby**


	3. For all the sweets in the world!

**Chapter Dedicated to ****Akito-Aya**** (I took that into consideration :D)**

**Okay the first part of this chapter is them at there houses the second is them at the sweet shop. This chapter is very good at least in my opinion Onward!**

**Title: Be my treat**

**Pairing: L/Light**

**Summary: L takes a job at a sweets shop hoping to get some free sweets but instead get's something sweeter L/Light four-shot!** **Two lemons though none first chapter slight limey though!**

**Chapter Three**

**For all the sweets in the world!**

It was 4.36AM and as usual he was up. He was on Yahoo Answers! Answering some random questions he could answer while eating strawberry cheese cake.

_What does PDA stand for?Kira_

He sighed and took another piece of cheese cake and replied.

_Public Display of Affection Lawliet_

He finished up his cheese cake, got up and went to the fridge. He rummaged around till he settled on pouring himself a glass of lemonade. He went to the counter pulled a glass out of the cabinet and poured. He drank it up slowly allowing himself to think. _Light's been acting strange lately I can't put my finger on it but it probably has something to do with me... _

He chewed on his thumb nail and sat down on his black leather chair. He sat with his knees to his chest and sipped adamantly. He just knew it had something to do with him. He finished his glass and sat it on the coffee table. He could wait till he got to the Sweet shop tomorrow and address him on the issue. Or call his ass and ask what's up. He groaned he hated it when he over thought himself. He took a penny out of the jar on the coffee table. Let's go with probability and see where fate takes us. _Heads confront him at work, Tales call him now! _

He flipped the penny and watched as the brown round piece of copper flipped in the air and landed on the carpet. He jumped off the chair and stooped to the ground. He stared intently as the penny revolved in quick circles until it fell flat. Tales time to call his ass!

He walked over to the phone and picked it up and dialed Lights number. He had never really called Light before but he did give him the number he should use it.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello..." It sounded more like a yawn but L could decipher it.

"Hey." L said as he sat back down on the couch with the phone pressed to his right ear. He used to hold the phone with the tips of his fingers and let it hang. But Light said he should he should try putting it to his ear. So of course he tried it out.

"L where is the sun?" Light said as he buried himself further under his covers and peaked out the blankets to look out the window.

"It's 4:42..."

"L...Light sleepy!" Light whined into the phone.

"Well you'll have to stay up cause I need to talk to you about something..."

"At this ungodly hour!?" Light said as he continued acting childishly and whining into the phone.

"This is very important." L said simply as he took a caramel square off his coffee table and started pealing the plastic off.

"L normal people aren't up at this hour well maybe you because you don't sleep much which greatly concerns me about your health..." Light ranted on while L plopped the caramel square into his mouth and chewed. He heard Light eventually stop ranting and start talking in drawled out words.

"Light I'm fine just...ugh are you fully awake...nod if you are..." Light nodded then waited for L to talk for a couple of seconds, but then slapped himself on the forehead.

"Hey you can't nod on the phone!?" Light yelled!

"Light if you don't stop screaming this early in the fucking morning imma castrate your ass!" Light winced. Light remained silent and waited for his mother to go back into the room.

"Thought so..." The door closed and his mother went back to bed.

"Good now your fully up..." L said in an amused tone.

Light reached over his desk and turned on the lamp and scratched his bare torso.

"Ok so what is it?" Light was fully awake and ready to listen.

"You've been acting strange and it's common curiosity to wonder why..."

"What do you mean?"

"Like you more distant than you were before. Reading your behavior there's something on your mind and it has to do with me correct?"

Light just cursed inwardly damn him always being able to calculate everything.

"Yeah..."

"So..."

"So what?" Light said dumbly.

"Are you going to tell me?" L shifted in his chair and stared at the ceiling fan.

"Well you see I've discovered something..." L remained silent hinting him to continue.

"It was after the last time we er...yeah...you know."Light continued and L's heart constricted in his chest.

_If he's about to say what I think he's about to say!_

"When I realized it I pondered over it for a while, sacred to confront you about it..."

_YOU BASTARD YOU BETTER NOT! _ L screamed in his head eyebrows furrowing in anger.His heart felt heavy and he didn't know why.

"Because you might have not felt the same way..."

_Wait what is he talking about!?_

"What are you talking about?" L held his breath.

"I think...I think I'm in love with you!" L remained silent his heart was beating faster than ever as the sentence registered in his head. No he doesn't it's just hormones where both seventeen it's natural to confuse Love with hormones.

"Do you...do you feel the same for me?" Light asked as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"No...I don't." He couldn't say yes he wasn't sure of his own feelings and like he said Light wasn't sure what if he still wasn't sure.

"It's all just hormones Light stop kidding yourself..."

"I'm not kidding!" He was getting angry he just poured his heart out to this guy and he blandly refuses to accept it.

"Light no you don't maybe your still half asleep go back to bed..."

"No I'm not I love you!"

"You don't know what it is your feeling..."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Maybe it's you who doesn't know what your feeling!"

CLICK.

L threw the phone across the room and stared blankly at the wall as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"What is this a tear?" He wiped the tear with his index finger and stared closely at it. _I can't be emotion maybe it has other meanings?_ He walked over to his book shelf and pulled out a huge dictionary and clicked on his kitchen light. He thumbed through it until he found the word. He read aloud

"Tear a drop of clear salty liquid secreted from glands in a person's eye when they are crying or when the eye is irritated." _My eyes aren't irritated and I'm not... crying..._

But the more he thought about it the more tears fell. For some strange reason the thought of making Light sad or angry made him sad or angry. What if Light decided to move on and leave him? Why are his feeling synced with that guy! He just not some guy well he's just Light. No he's not just Light he's just more.

He shakily turned the pages as he thumbed through more pages and stopped at a particular word.

_Love an intense feeling of deep affection._

_a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone _

_a great interest and pleasure in something _

_a person or thing that one loves_

L stumbled away from the book in his usual hunched posture and fell on the floor. He lied sideways as his dark hair covered half of face dampened with tears. He went to his room and flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for hours until it was time to get ready for work.

Light was in a grumpy mood all morning, normally he would get into a playful fight with his sister when she teased him about his gum ball hat placed next to him on the table. Or his pink shirt but today he was livid. He glared at her and she stopped laughing and ate her omelet but not before sticking her tongue out.

"Shouldn't you be leaving for summer camp already!?"

"Light!" His mother said in her don't be a bitch to your sister tone.

"Whatever." He said as he ate the rest of his omelet and pieces of bacon. He grabbed his glass of orange juice chugged it down and turned to his mother.

"Tell Dad I'm off to work!"

"He worked late on a case and he's still asleep!" Light nodded and left the house with his gum ball hat in his hand and a thoughtful expression on his face.

_At least I'll get to talk to L_ in person_... what if he doesn't want to talk to me because he thinks I'm a load of crap. Have I ever lied to him or deceived him for him not to trust me. Why can't he believe that I care for him truly..madly..deeply...and so much more!_ _I mean I even gave him my virginity!_ _What more does he want!?_

"Light you're here early!" said there boss who was sporting a bright lime green suit. He smiled at Light and spun around in a circle then posed.

"Well..."

"Uh what am I looking for?" Light said in a confused tone.

"Can't you tell I lost weight!?" The plump man said as he spun around again.

"Oh, yes I see it now and don't you look good!" Light said obviously fake.

"Really you think so, they say green makes you look fatter but you know I thought I could get away with it. since..."

"Of course you can!" The boss smiled brightly and left to his office. Light went behind the counter and got a wash rag. He ran it under some warm water added some soap and washed the counter and tables. Halfway through he heard someone come in. He stopped wiping his slightly bent over position and looked through his side vison at L walking in the shop.

L glanced at him then went to the red stool sit down. He clenched his teeth angrily and whipped around and threw the rad at L. It landed right on his head with a squishy sound. L peeled it off and shot a glare at Light.

"What is your problem!?"

"I was just wondering the same thing!" Light clenched his fists and hid his eyes behind his bangs.

"I have no problem you do!" L snapped it was strange for Light since he never really snapped.

Ding!

"We are closed!" Light yelled to a young boy.

"But the sign says-"

He flipped the sign over and pushed the boy out of the shop and closed the doors.

"That was a regular customer..."

"I don't care!" Light was no longer angry just frustrated.

"What did you want me to do return your so called feelings when I wasn't sure of my own! Or if there even real or not!?"

"No, I didn't ask you to return them I asked you to EXCEPT them!"Light said as he looked up at L.

"I just wanted you to except them..." Light sat down on a red chair and just closed his eyes.

L walked over to Light and sighed. _There it is that stupid sync of emotions when he's angry I'm angry when he's sad I'm sad!_

L seated himself in Lights lap and rested his head in the crook of his neck.

"Why won't you except my feelings?" Light said as he hugged L while resting his head on L's. He breathed in L's apricot hair scent and waited for his answer.

"It's plausible but I just..."

"Can you at least except them you don't have to love me back..."

"I can't tell you that but what I can tell you is..."

"What?"

"I wouldn't trade you for all the sweets in the world!"

"Even your favorite Swedish chocolates!"

"Yes them too!" Light smiled brightly and gave L a big kiss.

"Hey why the fuck is the shop closed!?"

"I thought it was open this early!"

"Hey open up!"

"I want my pie!"

"Candy!"

The regulars pounded on the door and chanted loudly.

"We want Sweets!"

"THE SIGN!" they said in unison as L went to the register and Light nearly got trampled by the customers.

**-claps-** **woo hoo I feel accomplished -cries- the final installment of Be My Treat is the next chapter! It's hard letting stories go when you're a writer I won't be surprised if a random sequel came into play!**

**Review! Review! Review! If you want a long beautiful lemony ending!Shattered.Ruby**


	4. The Final Sweet!

**Alright the final chapter of Be My Treat I made it extra long I mean extra long to satisfy everyone. Be sure to watch out for my new fic "A Death Note Halloween" another L/Light fic one-shot that I'll soon put up. Hope there not too sensitive! Shattered loves you all who reviewed and WILL REVIEW... ONWARD!**

**Title: Be my treat**

**Pairing: L/Light**

**Summary: L takes a job at a sweets shop hoping to get some free sweets but instead get's something sweeter L/Light four-shot!** **Two lemons though none first chapter slight limey though!**

**Chapter Four**

**The Final Sweet?**

Light and L were in the back dipping apples into caramel and chocolate. L was sitting on a crate munching on a caramel apple while watching Light take the dipped apples and put them in plastic packaging.

"All done!" Light said happily as he sat on the crate next to the still munching L.

**10 minutes later!**

"Let's play a game!" he announced.

"God your like a five year old!"

"Come on L let's plaaaaaaay!" he whined drawing out the play for enthuses.

"Hard to believe your seventeen...." he muttered.

"Hard to believe your not thirty five!"he flinched and shuddered.

"I guess we could play...." L shifted on the crate as he finished up then through the core and stick in the trash.

"A truth game, you can ask whatever question you want but you must answer clearly and truthfully!"

"Is this about what happened last week?" he remembered last week that was something.

"No, I just don't know much about you." L sighed in defeat.

"Fine shoot."

"Why don't you sleep much?"

"I can't." he said bluntly.

"At least try that way you can dream about me."he laid his head on L's lap.

The dark haired youth slapped his forehead and sighed irritably.

"What do you mean you can't?" Light looked up and stared at him as he spoke. Entranced by the simple purses of his lips as he talked.

"Just leave it at that....my turn. Have you ever got caught jerking off?"he blushed.

"I never knew you were so perverted... I like it kinky!"L rolled his eyes.

"I'm just making this game of yours more interesting....besides it's common curiosity...."

"Common curiosity is to wonder if I ever got caught stroking my penis!?" Light laughed.

"Just answer the question before I kick you off of my lap!"

"No!" Light hugged on to his torso and placed his head against his tummy.

"I had a boner one day and I got curious as you like to say and decided to not let it blow off but relieve it. So I sat on my bed, unzipped my pants and palmed myself. I was so close to release when my Mom came in and found my hand around myself and some spilling out. She made me wash my hands for an hour and wouldn't stop yelling."

"Oh wow..." L let out a low chuckle.

"When did you figure out you were gay L? Since where throwing questions like that out!"

"I'd rather not answer that..." He glanced at the door hoping there Boss would make an appearance making them do something anything so he wouldn't have to answer.

"Come on, it can't be worse than my story!"

"No it tops your story and some....it's too damn long too!" L turned red just thinking of the memory.

"Telly L'lly!"

"I guess it's only fair...." Light shifted his head to L's thigh as he waited for him to start.

"I was in middle school and me and some other guys were trying to see this girl undress from her window. So there was her window then the one under which was her brothers. Which we could see from our bus stop since it was like right across the street."

Light nodded in his lap.

" All the other boys were looking at her through the window and whooping and stuff but it didn't interest me much. I looked through the other window and her brother was working out and I got turned on....."

"That's it?"That wasn't bad at all.

"Nope here's the embarrassing part." Light made an oh sound and listened intently.

"So she closes her window and I'm still staring at her brother. All the other boys behind me laugh and point and gesture for the girls to come and then everyone starts laughing. I turn around run and sit on the bench."

"How did you know they were pointing?"

"Everyone was talking about it for weeks!"

"Wow...." Light laughed and L thwacked him on the head.

"I'm manning the register!" he got up causing the laughing dumb ass to fall over onto the floor.

"Aw you know I was just kidding!"

"Go put the apples on display!" with that said he left while muttering about stupid games and dumb asses..

Light pouted as he put all of the dipped apples onto a cart and wheeled the apples back into the front of the store. He began placing the apples on the shelves. L handed the customer there purchases and grabbed four peanut butter cups.

"We have a new machine!" there boss said as he walked from his office into the front of the store. L shoved the four chocolates into his mouth and nearly choked. Today he was wearing a bright yellow suit with an even brighter red tie.

"Follow, follow my working Bee's!" The man said as he walked over to the mystery. L chewed swiftly trying to prevent himself from choking as he met his boss and Light at the mystery.

"Don't worry you won't choke you can handle things down your throat believe me I know!" Light whispered with a smirk and suppressed a round of hysterics, L just glared.

"Here we have our newest member to our family!" They stared blankly at the machine covered with a sheet.

"Aren't you going to take the sheet off...."

"Oh yes now we unveil!"he removed the sheet to reveal a dispenser of some kind.

"This is a lemonade maker. With six flavors original, pink, cherry, strawberry, lime, raspberry and super mix a combination of all five giving us six lovely flavors that should increase our sells by twelve percent, now Light take this pretty little sign and put it up in front of the shop!" He finished off his rapid introduction and handed Light the sign.

"Look it even has a special cup!" he showed L the transparent yellow cup with fruits and white squiggles circulating around the cup.

"Uh-huh it's nice...."he said though he really didn't give a shit. He felt sorry for the man always easily persuaded into buying things it was just plain sad....

"Sign's up!"

"Good who want's to try some?"

"Yeah!"

"Go ahead Light have the first one!" Light took a cup and filled it with the strawberry lemonade, put the top on and slurped rapidly through a straw.

"L?"

"Nah..."

"Ok then!" The plump man left back into his office.

Light sighed happily as he took another large slurp.

_A true dumb ass indeed....my dumb ass_

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

"Hi can I have a Cinnamon Bun, oh they've got something new look Gina!"

"Oh they've got raspberry, Kerry check it out!"

"Yeah That looks good!" There were three girls probably barely twelve standing before L with wide eyes and big smiles.

"Hey is the Lemonade any good?"

"I don't know ask the dumb ass sitting on the red stool over there."

"Hey dummy, are the icees good?" Light stopped slurping and gave them a weird look.

"What did you call me?"

"The Icees sir are they any good?" another little girl said trying to cover for her friend.

"Yeah they're great!!" Light took another slurp ignoring the previous comment.

"Who is he Tony the Tiger!?" The girls bursted out laughing!

"Okay a Cinnamon Bun and three lemonades, raspberry, original and...Kerry?"

"Strawberry!" she giggled dreamily at Light as he kept on slurping . L felt angry and wanted to throw the cash register at her head. _Why am I jealous over a mere child!? _

He walked over to the machine and filled each cup with the requested flavor. He set them on the counter then bent down under the glass and picked up a Cinnamon bun from under the heat lamp.

"Here you go that'll be twelve dollars and eleven cents!"

The girl handed him fourteen dollars he took the money and put it in the cash register.

She smiled grabbed her bag and lemonades and left with her friends trailing behind singing.

"Every where we go!"

"People wanna know!"

"Who we are!"Light's eyebrow twitched.

"Ha, ha bitch I got your money!" L stuck his tongue out at there receding backs while still slightly seething.

_Who does she think she is looking at him like that. Only I can but it's not like where dating or anything like that...are we I mean he never asked maybe I should talk to him about that..._

"Did you hear them ass wholes insulting me!?"he puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms.

"Ah!" L nearly fell over.

"Did I startle you?" amusement was clear in his voice.

"You think..."

"Come on sit on Daddy's lap and you won't be scared any more"Light sat on the stool and patted his lap.

"Screw you!" L said as he once again thwacked him on the head.

"If you insist, but I would prefer you to ride me-" he cut himself off when he saw the glare.

"You know you wanna!" L blushed slightly remembering the last time they had sex he had to admit it was the best.

"Light what are we?" L said finding this the best time to bring up the subject that was nagging him before.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind..." L sighed and looked away.

**7 minutes later!**

"Oh you mean our relationship!" Light said after a while.

"Yeah Sherlock!"

"Well I'm the guy who loves you and you're the guy who refuses to return the feelings that I know you have..... we've had sex....where would that put us lovers?" Light said obviously hopeful.

"Light...."

"Please say yes!" Light said as he gave him puppy dog eyes and clasped his hands together to add the to the effect.

"I'll be for your eyes only, I'll do anything let me be your treat!"

"Light..."

"I know you love me too!"

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Numerous customers walked in and went into a line.

"I'll man the register, we'll talk later okay?" Light said in a saddened voice but still managed to pull off a smile.

"Okay, I'll sort the Jelly Beans!" L went into the back.

"Hi what sweets would you be getting today?"

"What do you want babe?" Light watched as the couple probably in there mid twenties stood there with there hands intertwined.

"Guess!"

"Cherry Pie with a...a diet coke!" He smiled brightly at her as she clapped and gave him a quick kiss. Light envied them if only his dark haired love would stop being so stubborn, they could be that happy too. They could go on dates and he could introduce him to his family.

"Okay cherry pie, diet coke and chocolate cheese cake!" He nodded and went to the drink dispenser got the diet coke. Then set it on the counter.

"Would you like the whole thing or slices?"

"Two slices of each!"

Light cut them two slices then set it on two plates.

"For here or to go?"

_Please say to go!_

_Please say to go!_

_Please say to go!_

"For here honey!"

"You heard her!"they laughed together. Light sighed as he placed it on a tray and handed it to them.

"Next..."

Light thoughts were starting to depress him so he did what he did when he was in school and he was bored to tears. He went on what he liked to call Autopilot he just did all the work to be done without a thought almost like being controlled. Before he knew it every customer was served and they were either eating or had left.

Light went off of Autopilot and went to the back where he found L eating sweet potato cake while leaning against a wall.

"You sorted all of these?" Light said making simple conversation.

"Yup." L finished the last of his cake and licked his lips.

"Shouldn't you be at the register?"

"I put up the break sign."

"Oh." L sighed

"I finished that cake too soon!" Light walked over to L and leaned against the wall next him.

"What is it?" Light didn't reply instead interlaced there fingers and rested his head on L's shoulder, breathing in his scent.

He ran his thumb over all five of his knuckles then lifted his hand up and kissed them. L blushed slightly as he opened his mouth to speak only to have Light press there lips together. He loved the feeling of Light's soft warm lips upon his own. He allowed his eyes to close for a moment only to open again when he felt something wet fall against his face. His heart sank when he saw tears fall from those beautiful honey colored eyes. He broke the kiss and hugged Light real close as he wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry I don't usually cry..." Light rubbed his eyes. What kind of seme is he? He doesn't cry! He takes control!

"It's okay...." L never really believed in that real men don't cry theory anyway. Light regained himself and just stayed in L's arms for a minute before he sternly spoke

"No it's not okay why won't you love me?"

"Please..."

"It's not answering the question it's just....just so frustrating you can't imagine!" L stopped hugging light and tried to pull away. He held onto him in an almost bruising grip.

"Light let go!" his voice showed his discomfort.

"Why are you against love!?"

"Your hurting me!" _What does this kid do bench_ _180 this is insane!_

"Why? Why? Why? WHY!?" he kept repeating himself as he held on tighter. L's head was swimming and pounding, and light was not helping. Light held onto him even tighter and he couldn't contain it any more he must let the truth out. Take this weight off his shoulders and stop denying what's real, set it free. He blurted it all out like word vomit(Mean Girls "Here it comes again the _word vomit"__Katy Herin)

"I'm scared ok! It scares the shit out of me knowing all the power you have over me. It scares me to know that if I confess you have my heart in the palm of your hand! It scares me to know that you have this much of an impact on me! It scares me to know that you can make me sad or shatter my soul at any time! It scares me to know I can't imagine my life without you!" Light let go and L slumped to the floor and buried his face in his hands. He didn't cry.... Light sat next to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"When I first came here I was just trying to mooch off some sweets but now I've met you and I'm on an emotional roller coaster and I sound like a fucking chick!." He took his hands away from his face as he spoke.

"You know something." L turned to Light.

"I'm scared too but I'm willing to conquer that fear for you, an you should do the same for me."

_AW SHIT....._ L thought as his barrier collapsed.

L kissed Light , stood up walked to the door an locked it. Light looked at L curiously but stopped when he straddled his lap. He kissed him again then pressed there foreheads together and stared into his eyes. Light smirked and kissed him once more this time adding some tongue. He missed his L's hot mouth with that faint taste of cotton candy he loved so much. There tongues twisted and rubbed against each other but not for dominance but for understanding. Light closed his eyes as his dark haired beauty suckled on his tongue. They threw off there hats. Light broke the kiss to pull his shirt off as soon as it was off L attacked his mouth once again.

He worked on L's shirt as he continued to kiss him sensually . He finally got the shirt off of L and tossed it aside. Light sucked on his neck then nipples. The dark haired beauty grinded against the brown haired sex god who was tossing his hips with the rhythm as he sucked on him. L continued grinding as he worked on undoing his lovers belt. He got it unbuckled and slipped it through the loops. He lifted his hips and pulled down Light's pants and boxers together then tossed them in some random direction like everything else. Light pulled his face away from L's chest and gave him a quick kiss. He stood up and Light looked up at him.

"Close your eyes..." L said as he undid his belt as well and took off his remaining clothes. Light did as was told and closed his eyes it turned him on even further from just the anticipation. He felt something very cold hit his erection and he hissed.

"Keep your eyes closed it'll be better soon...."he reassured.

Soon the cold substance stopped pouring and warm lips met his head . He felt the familiar tongue run along his length then suck hard then lick at the base. He grunted lowly as it hit the back of the throat and sucked him in carelessly. L removed his lips momentarily.

"This time let me please you, just sit back and enjoy it!" Light nodded as he felt L take him in once again. He bobbed his head up and down swiftly while fondling his balls. He felt that intense fire build up in the pit of his stomach he wanted nothing but to thrust into that hot mouth. But he would do as was told sit back and enjoy it, and oh did he enjoy it. He sucked him like a lollipop and hummed. While rotating his tongue at the base and constricting his throat. He gently nibbled at it and stroked what he couldn't put in his mouth. He began breathing more erratically as the fire become overwhelming and he thrust his hips hard and came into his mouth. L took all that he could into his mouth and let the rest spill out the sides onto Light's chest and belly. He licked around his mouth and smiled.

"Mmm my new favorite candy!" L kissed Light on the mouth heatedly and Light groaned he could taste himself in his mouth.

"Are you at least going to let me stretch you?" the light brown haired boy said in between pants and slight trembles.

"Ok but do nothing else!" L took light's fingers and danced them around in his cum. Coating them nicely once coated light took the initiative. Light sat up further and spread L's legs wide then pushed the first finger in past the tight ring of muscle. He moaned softly as he felt the intruder godeeper. He added a second finger and began stretching him the heat surrounding his fingers excited him further. L waited patiently for Light to stretch him thoroughly. He added a third finger and stretched him some more. Once it was loose enough he thrust his fingers in harshly hitting his spot. L moaned loudly as he abused the spot a couple more times then pulled out. He placed his hands on Light's chest and pushed him onto his back. L then stroked Light's member till it stood tall and positioned himself above Light. He went down on it and flexed slightly from the pain that educed him. Light grunted when he was once agin reunited with that heated tight hole, his favorite place. He lifted himself up and slammed back down onto his dick. He moaned as he went up and down and penetrated himself. Light grabbed onto his hips and met him with every thrust bucking up harder. They began to ride each other fighting for dominance of who's in control. Sweat began rolling down L's brow as he moaned louder pleasure increasing from being thrust upon while thrusting down himself. He gave into his will and allowed himself to be flipped onto his back. Light picked up his legs and threw them over his shoulders and took another grip to his hips. He went fast and hard adding more pleasure to his delicious thrusts. L tired to demand more but everything that came from his mouth was gibberish or incoherent moans. He abused his spot swiftly loving the feeling of getting ruthlessly sucked in he began grunting louder. He reached down and fisted L while thrusting into him rapidly causing him to toss his head back and moan in pure ecstacy. He knew he was close he could feel his lovers hole tighten and him scream some random words in his sex vocabulary. He clung to him in a bruising grip and his eyes rolled back once agin as he shook with pleasure. Surprisingly Light had a silent scream he made an indifferent face and pursed his lips as he came roughly.

He continued to ride out his orgasm until he collapsed onto L. He panted heavily and waited for the trembling in his and L's body to stop and his breathing to regain. Once the pleasure stopped coursing through his body he kissed L tenderly on the lips.

"I love you!"

"Love you too." Light wanted to cry from happiness but instead gave him another kiss.

"I want you to come home with me."

"Well....ok." Light simply lied on top of L for a moment savoring the warmth until he knew he had to go back to manning the register. He pulled out while locking lips with L once again. L knew he would have to get back to wok soon so he attempted to push him off. He just put his hands on both sides of L's head and continued to kiss him. Then finally pulled away.

"You get dressed I'll clean up!" L said as Light got off of him and put his clothes and gum ball hat back on.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." L watched Light get dressed and couldn't help the smile that played at his lips. Light finished and posed while L rolled his eyes.

"Aw you were just begging for my body a minute ago!"

"You...I ... shut up!"

"Congratulations you are no longer a closet pervert but a full out perv!:" Light bowed.

"Your customers...." he unlocked the door and ran to the bathroom to freshen up a bit before going to the register. L grabbed a mop , bucket and some spray. It would be bad if the smell traveled through the vents, the customers would smell sex in the air instead of sweets. He didn't need rising suspicions.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Light burning the crepes and throwing the pan, the crepes flying off and landing on the bosses face. L trying Limeade and loving it. The girl from before's mother returning and yelling at L while thrusting a receipt in his face. Light slipping on the mopped floor and bumping his head on the wall. Without there recent release they would have never made it through. Now they were walking side by side to Light's house. They stared at the door..

"Okay before we go in , my family doesn't know I'm dating a boy nether the less not a virgin so don't say anything too weird."L's eyebrows furrowed and he turned on his heel ready to go home.

"Wait no, because I'm going to tell them tonight!" Light pulled L's arm back towards the house.

"Fine.." He took off L's hat threw it in the bushes and opened the door.

"I'm home!" Light took L's hand in his and smiled L held it tighter.

"Light your just in time for din-" His mother cut her self off as she looked at there conjoined hands.

"Dinner, Light who's this?" she raised a brow.

"My boyfriend his names L."

"L?"

"It's short for Lawliet I hate my name...nice to meet you ma'am!" L cut in as he reached with his right hand to shake her hand. She shook it and blushed.

"B-boyfriends I didn't know...when...."she stammered. They held there breath expecting the worse, but all she did was smile.

"Um have you guys done it?"" His mother asked with a fan girl glint in her eyes.

"Mom!" Light's mom hooked hers with L's and started to walk to the dining room while ranting on.

"Lawliet I mean L I think it's great that you've come over. I thought for a time being that he had an imaginary girlfriend! You wouldn't believe Light's imagination I remember when Light was three and he named his wittle private Robby! And when ever he had to go pee he would scream Robby go and-"

"Mom!" Light said again he blushed in embarrassment and followed closely behind them

"He used to love to shake his but while singing the cutest songs!" L coughed trying to stifle his laughter.

"Where here!" L pried his boyfriend from his mothers clutches and sat down with him to his right.

His father and sister were already seated at the table.

"Good evening Light, and who is this?"His father said as he passed the rice around. Everyone put some on there plate. Light's mom sat it in the middle of the table. She stood up and disappeared into the kitchen.

"This is L my boyfriend." he stared at the table cloth.

"No wonder you were wearing pink shirts!" his sister blurted out he glared at her.

"Is that a new term for buddies?"his dad said as he silently hoped.

"No it's the same old term where dating."

"Okay how many?" His mother was holding a tray of broiled fish with tongs in her other hand.

"You are just confused you've never dated a girl at least try it out before you jump onto the rainbow wagon."

"You can't date something your not attracted to!"

"One or two pieces dear?"

"Two.....Light don't do this to yourself our family!"

"Already done..."

"See daddy I told you Light was weird!" she stuck her tongue out at him and started to eat her fish.

"I could leave...?" L stood up he wasn't really that hungry anyway.

"No sit!" Light tugged his arm and he sat down.

"No it's okay son you should leave!"

"No you should shut the hell up and he should stay!"

"IF YOU DON'T ALL STOP ARGUING AND HAVE A PEACEFUL DINNER ALL OF YOUR ASSES WILL BE LEAVING EVEN IF YOU LIVE HERE."

"Well..." L said as he looked at the previously sweet woman.

"SIT DOWN!" L sat down faster then ever and began eating.

"That's more like it no how long have you been going out!" groaned and picked at his vegetables.

"Uh officially tonight..." Light said in embarrassment.

"What do you mean officially...oh god I think I lost my apatite!"

"Dear hush up I wanna hear this, honey go to your room!"

"But mom, I'm not done!"

"Take your plate with you!" she left the room and went upstairs plate in hand.

"So what did you mean by officially were you pondering it or did you have an intimate relationship before this?"

"I'm gonna eat in the living room!" said as he took his plate and left.

"There gone now you can tell me!" L shifted in his seat uncomfortably while Light's head hit the table.

"Well the simplest way to explain it is like this...I met Light we worked together had a kiss and from there on it was just a lot of denial until we both found out we loved each other..." He skipped out on the sex and other details that was not needed.

"Boring! Don't lie to me who tops!?" His mother glanced back between the two of them.

"Well.."

"Don't you answer that!"

"Ah hah so you have I knew it my little boy has become a man!" his mother hugged him happily.

"That wasn't a yes it was a it's none of your business!"Light slumped in his chair and waited for the opportunity to get L away from evil mother.

"You should come with us on our annual vacation we do around this time!" his mother beamed happily.

"Um..."

"It'll be super fun and you can meet Light's cousin Misa and go fishing and hang out on the beach!"

"That's nice but...."

"Don't worry I won't let my husband be a cock block you won't be deprived!"

"That's enough!" Light grabbed L and started up the stairs .

"Is that a yes or a no!?"

"Yeah, yeah he'll come just speak no more!" Light yelled as he slammed the door shut. His mother simply laughed to herself and went into the living room to sooth a ceratin grumpy someone.

Light sighed happily once the door was closed and L sat on his bed.

"I know your not tired but I am!" Light stretched his arms and plopped down next to L.

"Do I go home?"

"No spend the night, I bet your cuddly!" he added a hug for effect.

"Doesn't matter I won't get to sleep."

"You maybe just need Light there to protect you from big monster!"Light laughed and L hit him with a near by pillow.

"Fine I'll spend the night but I can't promise you I"ll sleep." Light opened up his window then went to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of pajamas then through them at L.

"Don't you need a pair?"

"I sleep in my birthday suit!" L sighed he now had no chance of sleep anymore he threw the pajamas back to light who shrugged and placed them back in his drawer.

"Just kidding, only in my boxers." Light stripped down to his boxers then climbed under his comforter. L stripped down to his boxers as well then climbed in.

For the first time in years L was able to go to sleep. He felt secure wrapped up in not only a blanket but the warm body heat of the one he cared for the most. He meant more to him than anything he was the sweetest treat......

**PUT ME ON AUTHOR ALERT IF YOU WANNA READ THE SEQUAL! OR JUST WATCH OUT FOR IT!**

**THE END!**

**DOUBLE THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! AND ****WILL**** REVIEW! _**


End file.
